The invention is directed to a clad frame system for doors, particular for exterior doors. Specifically, the invention is directed to a frame system having two side jambs, a header, two side brickmolds and a header brickmold, each of which is covered by a one-piece, galvanized steel, rolled cladding.
The selection of a suitable door frame for installation in an exterior door opening presents a wide variety of demands to the builder. It is important that door frames present a pleasing appearance without being cost prohibitive. They also need to have strength sufficient to hang a door. Another desirable property is a hardness sufficient to resist damage, such as by scuffing, denting or scratching. Many known door frames are unsuitable, because they fail to provide for all of these properties to the satisfaction of builders.
A typical door frame includes three members: two side jambs and one header extending between the jambs. Typically, a threshold is provided at the bottom of the frame. Many such door frames are made of wood. However, wood suffers from the disadvantage of succumbing to wood rot. Wood rot in door frames is known and is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,343. Generally speaking, when the moisture content rises above about 25% in wooden portions of the door frame, wood rot begins. The water is absorbed by the wood usually through an exposed end grain exposed to water. Once wood rot takes hold, the strength of the frame becomes markedly decreased, requiring removal of the rotten portions. Because replacement or repair due to wood rot is inevitable with wooden door frames, door frame manufacturers are unable to confidently guarantee customer satisfaction for an extended period of time for their door frames.
Often, wooden door frames are formed of high-grade lumber (wood planks having a relatively unflawed wood grain pattern on visible surfaces). While high-grade lumber presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance, it is often relatively expensive. One attempt to lower the overall cost involves the substitution of inferior grades of wood for the finished lumber. However, flaws found in inferior grades of wood, such as discontinuities in the surface, may not provide an appearance satisfactory to many homebuyers.
Wooden door frames also suffer from the disadvantage of not having a hardness sufficient to resist scuffing, scratching, denting, or the like. Attempt to solve this problem involve substitution of the wood with materials having a greater hardness. While these materials may have the requisite hardness, they often do not have a satisfactory combination of strength and relatively low cost.
Other attempts to solve the wood rot problem involve the use of several claddings that fit together to cover at least the front surface and side surface of each of the side jambs and the header. However, these cladding pieces require multiple molds, extrusion tools, or the like, in order to manufacture a full cladding set that will cover the desired surfaces of each of the door frame members. This approach also suffers from the disadvantage of being relatively complicated to assemble and install.
Thus, those skilled in the art will recognize that there is a need in the art for a door frame that need not be replaced due to wood rot, so that a door frame manufacturer may guarantee a buyer""s satisfaction over an extended period of time. It is also apparent to those skilled in the art that there is a need for a door frame that offers more resistance to damage, such as by scuffing, scratching and denting, than is offered by wood door frames. It is likewise apparent to those skilled in the art that there is a need for such a door frame that is also relatively inexpensive.
The inventor has discovered that these needs may be met by a door frame system that protects exterior surfaces of door frame members from the elements. The door frame system comprises first, second and third frame members and first, second and third elongate cladding strips. The first frame member includes a left side jamb and a left brickmold extending therealong. The second frame member includes a right side jamb and a right brickmold extending therealong. The third frame member includes a header and an upper brickmold extending therealong. The first and second frame members extend orthogonally from opposite ends of the third frame member to define a door opening having an exterior side. The first and second side jambs and the header each have a door stop jamb surface, a jamb surface facing toward the exterior side, and a jamb surface facing toward the door opening. Each of the brickmolds has a first brickmold surface facing toward the door opening, a second brickmold surface facing away from the door opening, and a third brickmold surface facing toward the exterior side. The first, second and third elongate cladding strips frictionally engage the first, second and third frame members, respectively. Each of the elongate cladding strips includes an inner flange connected to an outer flange. The inner flange engages one of the first and second side jambs and side header and includes a first leg, a second leg and a body portion from which the first and second inner flange legs extend. The first inner flange leg at least partly engages a respective one of the jamb surfaces facing the exterior side. The second inner flange leg engages most of a surface area of a respective one of the doorstop jamb surfaces. The body portion at least partly engages a respective one of the jamb surfaces facing the door opening. Each of said elongate cladding strips also includes an outer flange connected to the inner flange. The outer flange engages a respective one of the brickmolds and includes first and second legs and a decorative portion from which the first and second outer flange legs extend. The first outer flange leg engages a respective one of the first brickmold surfaces. The second outer flange leg engages a respective one of the second brickmold surfaces. The decorative portion engages a respective one of the third brickmold surfaces. Each of said elongate cladding strips is made of metal and is retained upon a respective one of the frame members.
Another embodiment of the invention is a one-piece cladding strip for extending along and protecting surfaces of one of first, second and third frame members defining a door opening. The first frame member has a first side jamb and a first brickmold extending along the first side jamb. The second frame member has a second side jamb and a second brickmold extending along the second side jamb. The third frame member has a header and a header brickmold extending along the header. Each of the side jambs and the header has a first frame surface facing an exterior side of the door opening, a second frame surface providing a door stop and facing an interior side of the door opening, and a third frame surface facing the door opening. Each of the brickmolds includes a first brickmold surface facing the door opening, a second brickmold surface facing away from the door opening, and a third brickmold surface facing the exterior side of the door opening. The one-piece cladding strip comprises inner and outer flanges. The inner flange has a first leg at least partly engaging the first frame surface, a second leg engaging most of a surface area of the second frame surface, and a body portion at least partly engaging the third frame surface. The first inner flange leg is orthogonally joined to the body portion. The body portion is orthogonally joined to the second inner flange leg. The first and second inner flange legs are oriented parallel to one another. The outer flange has a first leg engaging the first brickmold surface, a second leg engaging the second brickmold surface and a decorative portion engaging the third brickmold surface. The first outer flange leg is orthogonally joined to the decorative portion. The decorative portion is orthogonally joined to the second outer flange leg. The first and second outer flange legs are oriented parallel to one another. The first inner flange leg is joined orthogonally to said first outer flange leg. The cladding strip is elastically deformable such that said cladding strip may be snapped into position upon one of the frame members for frictional engagement therewith, and is made of metal.